Masters of Magicks
by Sethanon
Summary: Dawn discovers a journal whilst helping Buffy de-magic the house after Wrecked that leads the Scooby's to discover that there is more to Willow Rosenberg than they ever realised. Season 6 AU Tara lives.


**Masters of Magicks**

**Summary: Dawn discovers a journal whilst helping Buffy de-magic the house after Wrecked that leads the Scooby's to discover that there is more to Willow Rosenberg than they ever realised. Season 6 AU Tara lives.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTVS then Joss Whedon would be out of a job for killing Tara. Don't own so don't sue me I am just taking the characters out to play.**

**Key:**

Text

_**Text that the Characters are reading**_

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

_Memories_

**Prologue: Ram'ael Master of Magicks**

It was quiet, Willow was in bed asleep or as close to sleep as she could get with the withdrawals from Dark Magicks. Buffy was out slaying the vampires that liked to vacation upon Sunnydale's Hellmouth.

Dawn however was looking at the cover of a journal with the symbols of the Triple Goddess emblazoned upon the cover, there was one sentence written just underneath the symbol:

_**Ram'ael **_

_**Master of Magicks**_

_**20 February 1982 – Current**_

Intrigued Dawn opened the Journal as she flipped through the journal Dawn discovered that the entire journal was written in some form of Witch Sigils that she could not understand.

Frustrated Dawn slammed the cover closed with her hand squarely on the symbol of the Triple Goddess.

"Damn it why can't I find a book for once that doesn't need translating? I want to see what is inside this book."

With those words the symbol glowed a white light, as the journal activated Dawns mind was pulled into the journal – her words granting her entrance.

**Chapter 1: Living the Memories**

As the glow receded from Dawns eyes she found herself standing in the centre of a large room similar to an amphitheatre, there were women filling seats on each level.

Beside her was a woman that she recognised Sheila Rosenberg though she looked about 20 years younger, in front of Sheila was a small red headed child that looked to be about three years of age.

"Hello? Where am I?" Dawn asked.

"You are in my memories young Miss Summers." Said an ethereal voice. As Dawn was about to respond the voice cut in. "Shh just watch, listen and learn."

_An elderly woman stood up in the lower terrace._

"_Masters of Magicks, Masters of Minds, Masters of Healing, Masters of Battle, this emergency hearing of the Council of Elders has been called due to an incident with young Initiate Rosen. Let us hear what her mother Master of Healing Vivey has to say, Master Vivey?"_

To Dawns surprise it was Sheila who started to speak.

"_My Fellow Masters, Initiate Rosen has committed the gravest of crimes she has murdered her own father using her Magicks."_

_Shouts ranging from "This is not possible" "She is just a child" "How?" where heard throughout the chamber._

"_SILENCE!" Everyone in the room turned to face where the voice had come from, there stood a tall beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Child come here." Said the unidentified witch. Initiate Rosen toddled over to the tall woman nervously. The woman obviously a Master knelt down and looked into the young child's eyes, a moment passed as the Initiate and the Master stared into each other's eyes. Nodding to herself the Master spoke. _

"_Child I am Master Tesla, Master of Magicks and I hereby claim you as my Apprentice, henceforth you shall be known as Apprentice Ram'ael."_

"_She should be destroyed! She is a freak of Magick not born of a soul mating. That THING WOULD NOT EXIST IF THE ABORTION HADN'T FAILED!" Screamed Master Vivey._

The memories continued to play on. Dawn witnessed the intensity of Ram'ael's training, the tears, and the loneliness, how Ram'ael tried and failed to prove herself to her mother who only addressed her as Freak of Magick in private and not at all in public.

Along with Ram'ael, Dawn learnt of the secrecy of the Coven, she learned that no member of the Coven knows the birth name of any other member, non-Coven members were not permitted to know about the Coven from the words or deeds of a Coven Member, there was only one exception to this rule and that is the non-Coven member discovered the details themselves without the assistance of a Coven Member, she learnt how the Initiates were separated into four different groups in accordance to their Magicks; Rosen (Magicks), Veyron (Minds), Cerda (Healing) and Seraph (Battle).

Dawn witnessed the day that Ram'ael was named a Master of Magicks at the tender age of five and her solo assignment to Sunnydale and how Ram'ael created illusions of parents so that it would seem that she had parents.

It was then that Dawn realised who Ram'ael really was and this led to having a fair idea on who Master Tesla really was.

Ram'ael was Willow Rosenberg and Master Tesla looked like an older version of Tara Maclay.

**Chapter 2: Dawn Informs the Tara**

After school Dawn raced into Tara's dorm room startling the Witch.

"Dawn?"

"Tara you have got to see this book I found it when we were clearing out all the magic stuff from the house." Dawn said handing Tara the Journal of Ram'ael.

Tara opened the Journal and unlike Dawn was drawn into it without having to activate it.

As Tara orientated herself a figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Willow?"

"Ram'ael, Master of Magicks, at your service. I welcome you to my Memory Journal Soul Mate." Said a cocky representation of Willow Rosenberg.

"Soul Mate? I don't understand?" Tara was thrown of balance by what she was learning and with what she knew of Willow.

"Do you want to know why you lost your memory of a certain argument?" Ram'ael leaned casually against a wall and seemed to be assessing the very core of Tara. Cold green eyes looking, seeing, judging.

"P please." Stuttered Tara not feeling at all comfortable with the cold assessment she could feel from the woman before her.

"Then I will show you."

_The world shifted and as it cleared Willow and Tara's bedroom in the Summer's residence came into view. Tara could see herself and Willow in the middle of their argument that she didn't remember about Willow's use of Magicks. _

"_Willow Magicks can be very addictive and I I am.." Tara was trying to explain when Willow interrupted._

"_What afraid that I am addicted to Magicks? For fucks sake Tara I'm an Ordained Master of Magicks." As Willow finished the sentence she felt her Magicks respond to her Breach of Oath._

"_I am so sorry Tara but you won't remember this night my Oath will not permit it." Tara looked on quizzically for a moment before she registered just what Willow had admitted to her._

_As the realisation set in Willows Magick swept through the room._

"_**FORGET"**_

"So now you know and without any words or deeds you know." Ram'ael stated. Tara just stood there silently unable to comprehend what she had just learned.

"W Why? Why would you take an Oath that would do that to a person?" Tara finally asked. Ram'ael smirked coldly at Tara causing her to flinch.

"Ask Anyanka."

With those words Tara was ejected from the Journal.


End file.
